Family Matters
by The Anime Stoner
Summary: Ashley Porter, a man in his mid-twenties with no job but a comfortable life. Steven Foster, his eighteen year old cousin who recently lost his parents in a fire. Throw in a love fairy and a bunch of gorgeous women, and we have the story of the sexual exploits of two young men and their harems. Bad language and lemons ahead!


**Hello and welcome to a HuniePop fanfiction! This is HuniePop, so it's** ** _definitely_** **an M rating. Strong language, sexual content, etcetera, etcetera. It's HuniePop, what the hell did you expect?**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Part One: How to Pick Up Chicks – The Magical Method!**

 **I**

 **Ashley**

Ashley Porter sat alone in a bar/lounge, drinking some low-alcohol cider and thinking about certain things that had come up recently. He had messy brown hair, navy blue eyes and handsome features, making him attractive to a lot of women, though he often didn't have time for that sort of thing. He was twenty-six years old and unemployed. It was also beginning to look like getting a job would have to wait until he got a little something sorted out. That was why he was there, very slowly drinking himself into a stupor. He wasn't sad for himself, though. No. His sadness was for his eighteen year old cousin, Steven Foster, who would be arriving to live with him the next day.

 _Poor kid_ , Ashley thought to himself as he drank a little more cider. _I hope I can do something to help him feel better…_

"Hi there," said a feminine voice to the side of him. Ashley turned and saw a young woman, probably in her mid-twenties from the look of her, sitting next to him. She had unkempt, wild looking brown hair that enhanced the beauty of her already attractive face. Her eyes were ocean blue.

"...Hey," Ashley greeted her, though he was much less enthusiastic than one would expect. It was not that he did not find her attractive, or really that his cousin's plight still plagued his mind (though that was still a big part of it). There was something not quite, well... _normal_ about her. Whatever it was, it only served to make her more attractive – it confused him and made him slightly nervous.

"How you doin'?" she asked him. She seemed to have a rather upbeat personality...something else Ashley wasn't particularly in the mood for.

"Well, not too good, to be honest with you," said Ashley. He let a tone of sarcasm leak into his voice in hopes that his apparent 'asshole attitude' would convince this girl to leave. "In fact, I'm in a pretty bad mood, and I'm probably gonna head home in a few minutes, so I should probably advise you not to waste your time here."

She recoiled slightly, clearly not expecting that kind of reaction. "Jeez, man, lighten up a little, would ya? I'm just tryin' to make conversation." She cleared her throat. "My name's Kyu. What's yours?"

"Ashley Porter," he told her, getting kind of annoyed that she hadn't taken the hint and left him be. "Kyu, huh? You mean, like, the letter?"

"Nope. Not like that at all." His strategy seemed to be working somewhat; she was starting to sound rather annoyed. "Look, dude, are you gonna be all right? Looks like you're having some trouble holding it together over there."

"Oh no, I'm _fine_ ," Ashley said, his voice dripping with so much sarcasm it could probably be picked up from space. "I'm just a little aggravated because I'm trying to have a little drink to dissolve my problems for the night, and this admittedly cute, but still rather annoying girl comes up to me and insists on keeping up the conversation even though I've practically plastered the words 'fuck off' on everything I've said."

Upon thinking about it, he realised he may have been too harsh on her just then. But the damage was done and there was no reversing it. _Still,_ he thought to himself, _I could at least leave this on a more polite note._

"Look, I'm sorry, okay," he said with a massive sigh. "I...I've just had a lot on my mind recently and I'm _really_ not in the mood for this sort of thing. Any other day and I'd probably jump at the chance, but not tonight." He drank the last of his cider, took some money from his wallet, and paid for his drinks. He put an extra $5.00 in front of Kyu and said, "But have a drink or two on me, anyway. Try to have a nice night."

He left after that, not noticing Kyu's curious eyes turning slightly devious as he exited the building.

Devious and opportunistic.

* * *

"Hey, you! Rise and shine! We've got work to do!"

The familiar feminine voice roused Ashley from his light slumber. He was immediately curious as to how this person had gotten into his admittedly rather large apartment — he had started renting it while working in his last job, and had somehow kept up the rent money even after being let go. He was sure that the security system should have alerted him to anyone entering the building, but they hadn't...strange…

He shot up from his sleeping position and saw...a cosplayer. It _had_ to be a cosplayer. There was simply no other rational explanation. She had emerald green eyes that contrasted massively with her bubblegum pink hair which was styled in pigtails and ended just above her shoulders — there also seemed to be some decorative silver antennae in her hair. Her attire consisted of pink and white baby-doll lingerie; her bright pink panties were showing, and they had a purple butterfly in the centre. She had a white-collared necklace with a choker top that had a red heart attached to it. She also had pink stockings that covered the lower parts of her thighs, and wore purple ballerina shoes.

Oh, and there were big translucent butterfly wings that made her look like a fairy.

"What the actual _fuck_ are you dressed like that for?" was the first thing Ashley asked. Not, _What are you doing in my apartment? o_ r anything like that. It occurred to him that he might want to straighten out his priorities. "More to the point, who the hell _are_ you?!"

"Don't you recognise this adorable face?" she asked with a smile and a giggle. "It's Kyu, from the bar."

"Oh..." he said, "...that still doesn't really tell me why you're dressed like a prostitute on Halloween."

Kyu sighed. "If you can't tell by now, I'm a fairy," she said. "Well, a love fairy to be exact."

"Okay..." Ashley sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Let's just pretend for a minute that I don't know what a love fairy is. What the hell is a love fairy?"

"Good question. I'm glad you asked. Ya see, as a love fairy, it's my job to help poor saps like you out with the ladies. It's just...what I do. I don't like to brag, but I'll have you know I have a very impressive track record. All of my previous clients are basically walking babe magnets now. You, though… Let's just say, you will be my greatest accomplishment yet. I mean, that attitude of yours isn't exactly making the babes come begging, is it?"

"That 'attitude' isn't always around," said Ashley. He wasn't quite sure he believed all this, but decided to go through with it for no other reason than he thought it might get Kyu out of his hair a little quicker. He sighed. "Look, as good as all this sounds, I can't really afford to spend all my time trying to get laid at the moment."

"Oh?" said Kyu, her eyebrow raised. "What makes you think that?"

"My cousin Steven is coming to stay with me as of tomorrow," Ashley explained. "He's...been through a rough time recently. His parents died in a fire that took down the whole house, and I'm the only living relative he's got. He's eighteen, so technically he can get a place of his own over in England, but he told me over the phone that he'd rather be with family for a while. So...I kinda wanna be available to help him if he starts feeling too down about everything. You get me?"

"...Yeah, I get you," said Kyu. She sounded genuinely sympathetic...but then she brightened up. "Hey, I've got a great idea! I can help you _both_ out!"

"Wha –?" said Ashley in confusion.

"Yeah, it's perfect," continued Kyu, seemingly oblivious to Ashley's confusion. "You're stressing out over your cousin, so a little action would do you some good. But it'd do a _world_ of good for Steve. Let me tell you, Ash, _nothing_ heals a wounded heart like a woman's touch. _Nothing_."

"Good God, you're really serious about this, aren't you?" Ashley sighed. "Y'know what? Fine. I gotta get up at about seven in the morning to pick him up from the airport. I guess you can come along if you want, and we can do your...love fairy thing. Okay?"

"Perfect," said Kyu with a laugh. "I'll see ya then."

Then she vanished. No puff of smoke, no sparkles, just a little _pop! a_ nd she was gone.

Ashley shook his head, wondering what he'd just gotten himself and his cousin into.

Then he slept.

* * *

 **Steven**

Steven Foster exited the plane with the crowd and felt invisible, like a single solitary fish in a vast ocean. Like his cousin, he had a Caucasian skin tone, but his was very pale due to the lack of exposure to sunlight. His hair was short, wavy, a greyish pastel green. His eyes were somewhat large compared to others, and were midnight blue in colour. He was quite tall when compared to most, but also quite thin. He had no particular muscle mass. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with blue buttons, along with a pair of tight-fitting jeans.

His expression had remained blank for the entire trip, and the other passengers were making an active effort to avoid him as they all got off.

His thoughts were primarily focused on his cousin, who would be taking him in. He hadn't actually seen Ashley in years. Spoken to, yes, but never actually interacted with; all their conversations had been over long-distance communication. He was happy that Ashley had agreed to let him stay. After the house burned down...well, Steven hadn't exactly been sociable before, but now he was downright _anti_ -social. Yes, he had wanted to spend some time with his only remaining family member, but he also thought that coming to the States – where nobody knew him – would encourage him to be a little more social.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen from here…

In no time at all he was out in front of the airport. He had no luggage – all of his things had been lost in the fire. All he had were the clothes on his back. Thinking about that only made him feel worse.

There were benches outside the airport. Steven sat on one and waited. He felt a little uncomfortable in this new environment, but nowhere near as uncomfortable as he had felt back in England. Everyone who had lived by them knew him, and they all wanted to give him sympathy. Sympathy, ladies and gents, was something Steven Foster did _not_ want. It was irritating. Was their sympathy going to bring back the dead? No? Well, they could go shove it up that deep, dark cavern that they called assholes, couldn't they?

Two rapid honks of a car horn caught Steven's attention. Ashley was there, in his car. Steven stood up and walked over, getting into the front seat on the passenger side.

"Hey, Ash," said Steven. He smiled, and for the first time since the fire it was genuine. "Long time no see."

Ashley grinned. "Hey, Steve, nice to see you," he said. Then they started driving. "How was the flight?"

"Bearable," said Steven. He had never been a big fan of flying and Ashley knew it. "Anything new around here?"

"Nothing much." Ashley shrugged, though there was a look on his face that implied he was lying. Ashley hesitated before speaking again. "Real sorry to hear about your folks, Steve. They were good people."

Steven suppressed the urge to scowl, only holding back because he knew they were Ashley's family too. "Thanks," he said with no emotion behind it.

The rest of the drive was silent, the two of them simply enjoying each other's company.

When they got to Ashley's house they went straight inside. Steven was struck by just how spacious the place was, having no idea just what his cousin's last job really entailed. He whistled as he looked around, grinning a little as he thought about the amount of things a person could do in this place.

"Nice flat," said Steven. "Oh, er... _apartment._ Sorry. Guess I'm gonna have to rehearse my American lingo, huh?"

Ashley chuckled. "Yeah, it'd probably be for the best," he said. "God knows some people don't like it when you speak different to them." He laughed. "Just don't give anyone shit and you'll be fine."

"When have I ever given anyone shit?"

"Do you want that list in chronological or alphabetical order?"

"Fuck you."

The two of them were soon laughing heartily.

Steven had never realised how much he'd missed Ashley. Even now, after such a tragic even, Ashley's presence was enough to make him laugh, act normal. They had been more like brothers than cousins, in truth, but then Ashley moved out to the States and they had to settle for communicating via Skype or other such methods. It was nice to have, but had never quite had the flare that their actual interactions had.

Steven was in a good mood.

"You two get along pretty well," said Kyu, who was now standing in the doorway that lead from the kitchen to the living room.

Steven stared. "Hey, Ash?"

"Yes, Steve?"

"Why in almighty Christing _hell_ is there a girl dressed as a fairy in your apartment, you kinky weirdo?!"

"Oh, calm down," said Kyu, waving a hand in the air. "The name's Kyu. Your Steven, right? Well, Steve, I'm a love fairy, and I'm here to help you out."

She went on to explain to Steven what she had explained to Ashley the night before. Steven found himself believing her. After all, she had just sort of appeared out of nowhere and started talking to them, so why not have a little faith and trust?

"So, let me see if I've got this," said Steven. "You want to get me laid as a way of getting over the trauma of my parents dying?"

"Yep," said Kyu.

Steven sighed. "Jesus Christ, what the hell is going on…?" He looked at her. "All right, Kyu. I'll play your little game." He tried his best to sound indifferent – irritated, even – but he could not deny that his excitement was building. Eighteen he may have been, but that still made him a teenager, and his hormones were positively _raging_ at the sight of Kyu in her revealing outfit. He couldn't deny that the prospect of getting laid excited him to no end, and that is why he agreed.

"Awesome sauce~" said Kyu. "So, gentlemen, let's begin!"

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, folks! A man in his mid-twenties and his newly-orphaned 18-year-old cousin are about to embark on a mission to have sex with as many beautiful women as possible.**

 **Harems are as follows.**

 **Ashley: Audrey, Beli, Kyanna, Jessie, Lola, Venus**

 **Steven: Tiffany, Aiko, Nikki, Momo, Kyu, Celeste**

 **If you folks want anything different, then let me know. Though don't expect me to change without good reason, I'm pretty dead set on having them as they are.**

 **Also, seeing as elements of the supernatural and aliens evidently exist in the _HuniePop_ universe (evidenced by Kyu, Venus and Celeste...not sure if Momo really counts as supernatural, but oh well) there _will_ be an actual plot to this, rather than just 'plot'. And, due to this, there will likely be other characters from other series' appearing...mostly women, who will be added to the harem of your choice, my dear viewers! Hell, if you want you can even suggest a few crossovers I can do with this thing. The sky's the limit, am I right?**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
